geez thanks!
by ecyoj06
Summary: Naru find himself at his office stuck with two kids that brought him memories. this is a OneShot thing. I don't own ghost hunt... hint of Mai and Naru


Geez thanks… Anytime

**Geez thanks… Anytime**

"Seiichi!"

"What is it father?" a boy who's around 7 years old looked back at the man who was an exact replica of him.

Naru watched as his son looked at him, slightly arching his eyebrows.

'Damn, this one hell of babysitting. Why do he stares at me like that, I'm his father for Christ sake.' He thought.

"Dad?" the boy spoke with utter coldness and calmness. "Are you just going to stare at me like that or are you specifically wanting to say something? You see if not, I have a brother to get!"

"…" Naru found himself speechless by an outmost rudeness of his own son.

"Didn't your mother tells you to stay in this room?" He asked as soon as he managed to compose himself.

"There's nothing to do, besides my brother is already out of here." The little brat said eyeing his father. "I can't stand here playing by myself while you communicate with inanimate objects."

"I'm not communicating with inanimate objects." Naru answered back. He would never be intimated by his own son.

"You're just staring at your lifeless computer, unless you count the electricity as a blood and the micro chip as brain, father." Naru stared at his son, analyzing and figuring out how he could talk to him like that.

"I'm working. And I have to keep an eye on you if you don't want to get in trouble with your mother." Naru told his son with a 'you-should-know-better-look'.

"I'm not going to be in trouble." Seiichi told his father with a 'as-a-matter-of-fact look'. "You'll be." Then he just walked out on him.

Naru sat back on his chair trying to relax. He just couldn't help but wonder how on earth could a 7 year old kid could get so cocky like that. He chuckled when he remembered their last visit to his parents in England, and that was just a year ago by the way.

He let Seiichi come with him when he visited the British Psychic Research Centre. His son would asked him a bunch of question but he would also found his son staring at the researcher with such a glare that he once heard them said it brought shivers to their spine.

Naru found a smirk slowly forming on his handsome face when he recalled an incident back then. Someone asked him a really stupid question which caused his son to stare at him with a look that was telling the man that he's such a complete idiot.

The guy went out of the office with deliberate red cheeks when his son said; _That is extremely idiotic, it is non other than compulsive reaction of your own nerves. For your brains benefit of comprehension, that means you're just scared; _ and right from then on, whenever his son was near him he would always find something amusing.

Naru hadn't got too much of his time relaxing when his door suddenly pop open again before he heard a loud slam. He looked at the figures in front of him before staring at them with a 'what's-the-problem look'.

"Seiichi thinks it is better if we just stay here, and wait for mom." One of his sons told him with a gentle look that he interpreted as 'sorry-for-closing-the-door-too-hard' look..

"And why is that?" He asked while looking at the other boy with a slight frown that was almost invisible to see on his forehead. He watched as his son took one of his books (by the way it is in French) and settled himself on his couch.

"Seiichi said that idiocy is contagious." His other son Eugene said while picking a book about Advance Psychology. "He doesn't want to have it."

"Who does?" the other boy said coolly. "And I certainly don't want to have an idiot for a brother."

"You are just mad because they called you little boy." Eugene said while looking at his brother with a grin. "You just want to prove to them that you're smarter."

"And damn, I am way smarter than them even all of their heads combined." Naru smirked while listening to his sons' conversation. He couldn't believe that his son would turn out to be just like Gene and him. Naru found it utterly impossible to focus while he looks at his sons' who are currently teasing each other. Well, it was Eugene teasing his brother actually.

"What did you had for breakfast before your mother brought you here?" Naru asked. It was the greatest calming method for his two sons when they start bickering that he found out not that long ago.

Suddenly, as if impossible, his too sons' reactions were exactly identical. There was calming and warm, relax aura to it that in usual pretenses would only be seen on Eugene. But on his amusement, every time Seiichi hears his mother's name, he softened.

"She cooked eggs and bacons and we had some bread and a lot of milk." Eugene narrated. "He also baked for us and had us bring cookies with us here as a snack."

"I see."

"It is really good dad…" Eugene took his back pack and search for something. Naru watched while he digs.

"Seiichi, have you seen my share?" Eugene asked his brother after a while of intense rummaging.

"It's in my bag." Naru almost chuckled when he saw his older son rolled his eyes because of his brother's lack of retention.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Eugene rummaged through his brother's bag before finding his cookies. He put the bag back and walked towards him. "Mom said she forgot to give you some, so you could have these."

"You ate all of it already?" Naru asked while staring at the last two pieces of chocolate cookies. If he's not mistaken, his wife knew that his sons' could eat cookies all day, especially those that she baked, and so he expected that she would pack a lot for their snack, not to mention she didn't pack for him.

Eugene shook his head before saying. "I thought it is okay to give them some (he's referring to the people outside who is currently making Naru's office a café.) since they were having tea and all, but they don't have cookies, so I gave them some of mine, it was heartwarming to share." Naru watched his son while he gave him a very bright smile. Just then, he heard Seiichi groaned in outmost annoyance.

"The heart is just an organ that keeps on pumping to keep you alive." He was shocked to hear his son's reply to his now frowning brother. "It is regulated by thermal pressure of your body so you don't have to do stupid things for a bunch of idiot people just to make sure that your heart is warm."

"There, there with that science knows it all speech Seiichi." He watched his son walks towards his brother. "You keeps on saying Human is a part of an equation, you can't answer all the things around you with an equation. Humans can't fit to an equation even how much you try." He told his brother with a smile that was intended to further annoy his older brother who was already annoyed.

"Eugene, you left your cookies." Naru said while looking at his sons with a feeling of déjà vu. He seemed to be watching a film clip.

Seiichi stood up and dropped his book at the coffee table before reaching out for his bag. Naru shot a huge grin on his face when he walked to him before adding two more cookies on his brother's cookie bag.

"Don't feed on it too much, you'll get a stomach cramps, you'll make mom worried again." Seiichi told his brother after getting a cookie and handling the whole bag to his brother sitting next to him.

"Wow, such a loving brother." Eugene smirked while teasing his brother. "I thought you're utterly cold."

"Shut up and eat or what ever."

Eugene got hold of a piece of the chocolate cookies before he poured milk to three glasses. He then gave him one and another to his brother who took it without giving him even a small glimpse.

"You know what Seiichi…" Naru heard Eugene said after a period of relative silence.

"What?" the other boy said without giving his brother a look.

"I bet you'll be a scientist." Eugene said before opening his book again. "… an idiot scientist!"

"Geez… thanks!" Seiichi bickered back while rolling his eyes.

"Anytime!" Eugene said while contently taking a bite of his brother's cookies.

Naru watched the whole scene. He couldn't help but feel surprisingly nostalgic after hearing that small exchange of talks between his two sons.

_Neh, Gene?_

_Hai?_

_Have you seen that?_

_Perfectly. Clearly._

_Couldn't believe Mai gave me a twin just like them. I don't even think I deserved this family._

_You know what Noll?_

_What?_

_You're still an idiot scientist for that matter._

_Gee... thanks._

_Anytime!_


End file.
